Working Around James Potter
by kimchase
Summary: Lily Evans is a girl with morals and respect and nothing is going to come between them... well maybe except for Potter but it's not like he cared for rules anyways. ONESHOT R


**A/N:** This is a oneshot that I really didn't think of writing but wrote it anyways... I want to hear what you have to say so please review!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything...

Morals

Lily Evans was a girl with morals and she takes her morals very seriously. For example, she believes in waiting until her marriage and never settling for anything less than her best. Though currently one could question her on her morals and how she herself is contradicting one of them by showing affection to Potter. It might not be an open affection that would be obvious to any passing person instead it was more subtle and barely noticeable unless one took the initiative to pause and observe. There was a miniscule of tenderness in her gaze at the sleeping James Potter.

At the last statement one question comes to one's mind. Why is Lily watching James sleep? There are quite a few responses to that question but there is one which is true. She was worried. Yes Lily Evans was worried for James Potter, rather shocking based on their history but true nonetheless.

It all started this morning when Lily happened to stumble on her way down to breakfast…

_Lily was less than impressed; she should have been up ages ago! She had forgotten to set her alarm clock. Usually this would not faze her for she woke at the exact same time everyday and it had become a habit. But yesterday she had spent most of the night and early morning reading an interesting book she had picked up at a muggle book store. It had been at its climax and she couldn't bear to put it down or she'll turn and twist in anticipation of the ending. Not realizing how late it was she had spent the better of her time reading. Thus today she had been late in waking up. She hurried on her usual routine. She carelessly packed her things and raced down the stairs._

_Lily happened to be well balanced and never stumbled. Today was an exception to all things Lily was. Her feet bumped into one another. The weight of her bag toppled her over and let gravity do its work. Lily fell down the last remaining few steps and managed to fall on her ankle. She cried out and grasped her ankle._

_Due to the noise an alarmed James Potter came rushing down with his wand raised. It was comical, the way his eyes were barely open and how his hair was more unruly than usual yet he was trying to be intimidating with his wand in the air._

_Lily had no time to laugh, not only was her ankle sending painful shocks throughout her body but James, in his hurry was only wearing a pair of maroon pajama pants leaving his chest bare. Her breath caught in her throat at the sight of his impressive chiseled body. It was no doubt to say that Lily's appreciation for quidditch increased._

_While she gaped at him, he looked around searching for anything that would be a threat to him. After finding that there was none he turned his gaze to the source of the noise. "Evans?" he said surprised upon finding her sitting on the ground holding her ankle. He ran a hand through his hair, making it stick up even more. "What happened?" he asked crouching down to her level._

"_I fell down the stairs," she mumbled in embarrassment._

_James broke into a huge grin._

_Lily glared, "Don't you dare laugh,"_

_He put his hands up in a surrendering gesture, "Wasn't gonna," he said, the smirk never left his face._

_Lily would have gone on glaring but her ankle ached. She hissed in pain._

_Noticing this he frowned, looking very concerned. "Where does it hurt?" he asked coming closer._

_Lily closed her eyes tight and let out a choked, "my ankle,"_

_James reached out and took her hands off the ankle._

_She protested loudly, "What are you doin-" it was cut off short as another jolt of pain traveled up her body._

"_I've seen enough injuries to know what's wrong." he explained._

_Looking very hesitant Lily gave him one last doubting glance before taking her hands off her ankle._

_James took her ankle in his lap and gently ran his fingers over it. _

_His touch was a light flutter and Lily blushed at the warmth of his hands. She watched as he touched her ankle in random places checking for broken bones. Lily winced as he hit a sensitive spot. _

_James ran his hand over it, examining it with care. _

_She whimpered at the throbbing of her ankle. _

_He smiled reassuringly, "No broken bones, you should be fine. We'll have Madame Promfey look at it anyways just to be sure," James got up swiftly and held out a hand for her._

_Lily took it gratefully. In getting up she put pressure on her injured ankle and yelped as she fell over onto James. She clung to him. _

_He pressed her against him to keep her from falling. _

_Lily came face to chest and blushed upon realizing he was still very much shirtless. Her hands were flat on his chest and she was marveled at the hard muscle underneath. "You're not wearing a shirt," Lily commented, her voice slightly wavering._

_James heard her and sensing her tense posture he let go hastily. Rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly he explained, "I er-" cough "well I just got up…" he trailed off and the awkward moment continued._

_Lily felt like hitting herself repeatedly over her head. Why did she have to go mentioning something like that? She was surprised that James didn't reply with some cocky remark. But with a chest like that James probably had a right to be egoistic about it, though she'd rather die than admit it. Deciding she'd get to the nurse herself she turned to leave. Unfortunately that thought was short-lived as she fell yet again._

_James was quick with his reflexes and steadied her, "Careful," he said._

_She gave him a small smile, "Thanks,"_

"_Here, let me take you down," he said._

_Lily blushed, "No, it's okay-"_

_He ignored her and put her arm over his shoulder so that half her weight rested on him._

_Lily watched in awe and flushed crimson. This was definitely not normal!_

_James didn't notice or he ignored it and led her down the moving staircases. The halls were relatively empty since it was quite early on Saturday. He opened the door for her and helped her in. As soon as they entered Mme. Promfey rushed over to them._

"_Oh no not you again Mr. Potter, it seems you're here everyday! Honestly the things you boys do!" she said in exasperation, but soon she realized Lily was there as well, "Oh, Miss. Evans?" she said in mild surprise._

_James smiled, "She just sprained her ankle by falling on it. Don't worry I checked her she's fine, probably only needs some rest," he explained briskly._

_Mme. Promfey gasped, "Oh dear, lay her down and I'll go get something to sooth it," she said gesturing to a near by bed and she went off to her office._

_James obeyed and helped Lily onto the bed being as careful as he can be. His hand supported her back and the other lifted her injured leg. Lily couldn't help but wonder why she was feeling so hot. Once Lily was settled James sat in a chair and beamed at her like a little boy._

_Lily smiled and quietly said, "Thanks,"_

"_It was nothing," he replied and leaned back in his chair._

_They were in complete silence, in which for James is rather rare and made Lily twitch uncomfortably. She never could be quite comfortable with James._

"_Here it is, Miss Evans. You just need to drink this and you'll be just fine," Madame Promfey said as she came back holding out a small bottle filled with lavender liquid._

_Lily did as she was told and drank it, it tasted like flowers. With a grimace she handed it back to the nurse and snuggled into her blankets. _

_James was staring at her intently with no promise of leaving._

_She sighed and turned over trying to sleep in order to get away from him, whom she still didn't particularly like. Though she had to admit he was better now that he was Head Boy. He didn't abuse his power like she thought he would instead he was actually being responsible and courteous. He respected her space and didn't bother her; she felt relieved and yet oddly disappointed. Potter had… well… changed. It was so surprising she denied it for the first two weeks but after the month of September had passed she was convinced there had been some growing up in the summer. It was in October she saw him acting somewhat like his old self, he was arguing with Snape but she didn't think anything in the world would stop that. To say the least Lily was impressed with the Head Boy. Feeling drowsy she let her eyes droop and fell into deep slumber._

_James had stayed by her side until she awoke about an hour or so later. This gesture of course didn't go unnoticed by Lily. She finally let some of her hatred go and now declared James Potter as an acquaintance and classmate. After all he had done for her he certainly deserved it. Maybe this was why she ate breakfast with him. At breakfast James asked if she was going to go to see the quidditch game and she smiled and told him she'll be there._

_Later that day, as she promised Lily made her way down to the quidditch field with her friend, Clarisse. They sat near the top row of seats in order to get a good view of the game. Clarisse, who was a major quidditch fan due to her father being a quidditch player, was more than excited to see the game. She would have been on the quidditch team but her mother had forbidden her to ride the broom after her injury over the summer. Lily laughed as Clarisse whooped and pumped her fist into the air. _

"_I thought you were going to study since you lost so much time in the morning associating with Potter," Clarisse said._

"_Yeah but like you said, I study too much," Lily replied shrugging._

"_Gasp! Lily Evans just proclaimed she study too much what has the world come to?" Clarisse said over dramatically. Lily laughed. "So what convinced you?" Clarisse asked._

_Lily blushed, "nothing," she muttered._

_Clarisse raised an eyebrow but as she opened her mouth a loud voice boomed into the microphone. The announcer started with the introduction of the teams and their players. Griffindor and Ravenclaw._

_What a game it was! The players swooshed and zipped across the field in blurs. The balls passed through hands and bats. Griffindor was winning, just barely with one goal ahead of Ravenclaw. The chasers spun around and did tricks to keep the balls in their hands. Lily watched in amazement as a sixth year chaser flipped and turned towards the Ravenclaw goal. The boy with the quaffle moved past all the obstacles and bypassed all the other players. He raised his hand high before whipping the ball into the left hoop. It whirled in the air while the keeper flew to block it. Everyone watched as the ball skimmed the keeper's hands before entering smoothly into the hoop. The crowd roared in approval and the Griffindors screamed. Lily laughed as Clarisse hugged her. Suddenly out of no where James flew down rapidly. He must have spotted the snitch!_

"_Potter, is sweeping down to the ground there he goes to catch the little bugger," the announcer shouted. "Langford is not far behind him. Who will catch it? It's Potter up front but can he stop in time before he hits the stands?"_

_Lily clung to the rail in front of her as she leaned over as much as she could. Her stomach churned uncomfortably. She had a bad feeling about this. She watched helplessly as James flew down to the pitch faster and faster. _

_His hand was out and stretched. The golden snitch was breaths away from him. The tip of his finger touched it before it flew right and away from his grasp. Pushing harder he leaned to his right to turn. Just missing the wooden stands by a hair he went after the ball._

"_Langford is leaning in for the turn, is her going to make it? Oh! He hit the stand with his shoulder! But he's still going after Potter," the announcer said._

_Lily bit her lower lip and curled her toes in her shoes in anticipation. Everyone seemed to hold their breath as James leaned forward a bit more and… he…_

_He tumbled over!_

_James leaned over too much and unbalanced his broom and therefore he fell off tumbling down to the ground. It was a good thing he wasn't too far off the ground as he fell. But he still rolled over a good amount before landing near the middle of the pitch._

_The teachers filed out and ran down to the injured boy. "Mr. Potter! Mr. Potter, are you alright?" Madame Hooch asked as she turned him over on his back. In response he grinned and lifted his hand. She looked confused before gasping, "He caught the snitch!"_

_Yes, indeed in his clutched hand was fluttering gold wings between his fingers. He smiled in triumph before passing out. The last thing he heard was the announcer, "And wouldn't you believe it, he caught the snitch! Potter caught the snitch! Griffindor wins!"_

James had been transferred to the Hospital Wing and was taken under the care of the nurse. For some reason Lily had run over right after the game and sat by James' bed. Her appreciation for quidditch that she had this morning was now replaced with concern.

Lily frowned when she saw a gash on James' forehead. Tentatively she reached out and ran her finger over it gently so not to wake him. It was hardening into a scar near his hairline. She brushed aside his bangs.

Staring at him for a long time made her notice certain things about James she never noticed before. Like how his bangs fell in his eyes too often to count or how he looks much more serene without his glasses. Not to mention how much he had grown from the skinny little boy he had been in first year. She had been surprised to find a slight bit of stubble across his fixed jaw. Lily rubbed her eyes, she sounded like she was in love with him or something! She groaned quietly and leaned further back in her chair.

She sighed and looked at the clock, he hadn't awaken since the quidditch match which was about two hours ago. She was afraid he might never awaken… Madame Promfey had said he'd be fine, but Lily was worried. She had no idea why she was so worried over him when she claimed she didn't like him.

His friends had come by but they had been shooed away by the nurse because of the racket they caused. Lily was grateful no one would see her so worked up over James.

She fidgeted in her seat. Having nothing to do, she grabbed the glasses on the bedside table. She had fixed it when she found them broken. Lily turned it over in her hand. Being curious she lifted the glasses to her face and put them on. It was slightly blurry but not very much. She got up to see herself in a mirror near the entrance of the Hospital Wing when James shifted in the bed and groaned. Lily sat down and peered at him, the glasses falling down her nose. She got up to go get the nurse when he spoke.

"Evans?" he croaked. He rubbed his eyes and realized his glasses were not on. "Where are my glasses?" he fumbled around.

Lily blushed and took his glasses off and handed them to him.

He took it gladly. James sat up in bed and looked at her. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

Lily fiddled with the hem of her skirt, "I was waiting for you to wake up," she mumbled.

He grinned widely, "Really?" he said sounding eager.

She looked up and frowned, "Don't get so cocky Potter, I was just returning the favor for this morning."

His smiled dropped, "Oh," he said.

Lily's expression softened, "Are you alright? Should I get Madame Promfey?" she asked.

He shook his head, "No, I'm fine," he replied. His stomach growled, "I could use something to eat," he said.

Lily smiled, "I'll get something from the kitchens," she said and got up from her seat.

James reached out and grabbed her wrist, "I'll go with you," he said.

"No, you're sick. It's better to stay here, and plus Madame Promfey will worry," Lily said shaking his hand off.

He stopped her again, "I said I'm coming," he said in a commanding voice.

She sighed, "But…" she bit her lip before nodding, "Okay but we'll have to be quick."

James smirked, "with a stomach like mine we'll be there for a while," he said.

Lily rolled her eyes. She supported him as he got up.

He shrugged off her offer, "I'm fine, It's not like I'm handy capped," he said.

Lily just glared in response and turned swiftly away from him. She went toward the door, leaving him behind. "See if I help him ever again," she muttered under her breath as she walked down the hall briskly. Hearing no footsteps behind her she stopped and turned hoping to find James walking towards her. Instead she met an empty hallway. She walked back looking around for messy black hair.

Suddenly a hand rested on her shoulder. She let out a scream but was quickly blocked off by a hand. "Calm down it's me," a familiar deep voice said. You could hear the laughter in his tone. She glared at James before going off again grumbling the whole way.

He caught up with her easily since he had longer legs than her. "Oh come on it's not like I was trying to scare you," he prodded.

She looked away form him and crossed her arms. She was going to be stubborn and he can't do anything about it.

They walked in silence for a while before James spoke up. "Did you sit beside my bed for the whole time?" he asked. His tone wasn't mocking or proud but instead it was in awe as if he didn't believe it.

Lily didn't answer right away instead she pondered over what to say. Should she admit that she had stayed by his side for over two hours or fib and say she was only there for a short amount of time. Since lying wasn't something she did often she told the truth, "I suppose."

It took a moment for her answer to sink in and register in James' head. "Wow… I didn't think- that is that- well you- I… thanks," he stuttered out.

She gave him a genuine smile, "I told you it's repayment for this morning," she said. In the back of her mind a doubt was building. She shook it off and walked on to the kitchens.

They arrived at the painting and James took the liberty and tickled the pear. The painting swung open revealing somewhat of a Santa's workshop. Little house elves moved about chattering loudly. One of them noticed them and exclaimed, "Mr. James Potter the Head Boy is here!" All the other elves turned and looked before cheering.

"Mr. James Potter what will be your pleasure for today? Pumpkin pie? Pasta? Roasted chicken?" One little elf asked as he led them to a table.

Lily watched in bewilderment, "How exactly do they know you so well?" she asked as she leaned in.

James smirked, "You could say that I'm a regular guest here," he said.

Lily poked him in the stomach, "Potter! I knew it! And you call yourself a Head Boy!" she scorned.

He shrugged, "Everyone does it," he said offhandedly.

She retorted with a classic, "Well if everyone jumped off a cliff would you too?"

James snorted, "You sound like my mom, why do you act so old Evans?"

Lily crossed her arms, "I do not!" she shouted.

"Right…" James said smirking at her.

She huffed in response and sat down at the table for two. James sat across from her looking smug. Lily glared at him but that soon stopped when the little elf asked her what she would like to have to eat. "I don't know what you have to offer," she said.

"They have anything and everything from frog legs to fish eyes," James said.

Lily grimaced, "I'll have whatever you'll have."

James smiled, "Alright then," he pulled the house elf closer and whispered something in his ear.

Lily frowned, "What did you say to him?" she asked curiously.

James smirked at her and leaned back in his chair, "Nothing important," he replied smoothly.

Lily glared, "Potter," she said warningly.

"Come on, just trust me," he said pleadingly. He looked earnest and genuine.

Lily nodded slowly but didn't say a word. A blush crept up her cheeks; she turned her head away from him so he couldn't see. She had already blushed in front of him way too much. What was wrong with her today? She wasn't acting at all like herself!

"Hey Evans?" James asked tentatively almost as if he was shy.

She raised an eyebrow at him, since when did he ever sound shy?

"I- er- do you suppose we could… um… what I mean to say is, since we're Heads and all maybe we could possibly if you didn't mind… uh could we… that is can I call you Lily?" James blurted out in the end. He flushed pink and looked incredibly nervous.

Lily found it quite adorable but of course she wouldn't say it out loud. It was strange that he'd ask her about something like that. Last year he had no trouble asking her out day in and day out, but she supposed this was different… for the better. She smiled softly, "Okay… James," the name was foreign on her tongue but it rolled off easily as if she had been calling him that all this time. Perhaps she had, deep in her mind.

He looked shocked for a moment before returning her smile, "Lily," he said then he repeated her name over and over again.

She laughed, "What are you doing?"

"I'm making up for all the times I haven't called you Lily," James said with a boyish smile and rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

Lily laughed again and shook her head at his childishness. And the rest of the day progressed the same way, Lily laughing and James smiling like a fool. They ate and shared stories.

Soon they were walking back to the Head dorm. James had insisted that he escort her for her safety, Lily had protested but gave up. They arrived at the painting and stopped.

Lily turned to James. She stared at him for a moment and smiled. Lily opened her mouth to say 'good night' but the words were lost when James placed a swift kiss. It was short and sweet. Innocent would be a good word to describe it. James grinned at her before turning around and leaving her gaping at his back.

She was shell-shocked. James Potter had just kissed her, and she was sure that went against any moral she had. She touched her lips for a brief moment before grinning. She supposed she needed new morals, ones that would work around James Potter.

**A/N:** it's just a easy little piece to be enjoyed, i hope you liked it! PLEASE REVIEW!!! The title is crap so if anyone has any better suggestions... it's very much welcome!


End file.
